In conventional, as a movable body feeding apparatus provided for use by extruding an applying filler, for example, a liquid filler installed in a container, there has been known a movable body feeding apparatus which is provided with a main body tube in which a filling region where an applying filler is filled is provided in an inner portion, and an operating tube provided in a rear end portion of the main body tube so as to be relatively rotatable, and is structured such that when the main body tube and the operating tube are relatively rotated, the main body tube and a movable body received within the operating tube move forward, and the applying filler is extruded to a leading end side on the basis of a forward movement of a piston provided in a leading end of the movable body, whereby it is possible to apply the applying filler to a portion to be applied through an opening of a discharge cover attached to the leading end of the main body tube (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-89687